So I Guess It Is My Circus And My Monkeys
by wondergirlcassie
Summary: Bruce comes home to a surprise after work one day and Damian doesn't take to no for an answer. (And the boys are happy to make sure fairness reigns in the Wayne Family.)
_**A/N: aaannnd another oneshot**_ _that I randomly thought of with another interesting title (what is it with me and titles?) (my crossover fic will be updated. Soon. Hopefully. Hehehe.) but anyways, I hope you enjoy it!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

So I Guess It Is My Circus And My Monkeys

 **(\M/)**

 **\/**

Gotham's sky is lit by lighting and echoed by thunder, the dark clouds letting out torrents of rain. An icy wind is sweeping throughout out her city and the streets are uncharacteristically empty.

Bruce lets out a sigh of relief as he closes the Manor's door behind and feels warmth creeping back into his chilled body. The Manor is warm and welcoming, and just what Bruce needs after a stressful day at W.E. He hears voices from further in the house and wonders briefly if the older boys are over.

"Good evening, Master Bruce." Alfred greets him and takes his heavy coat and briefcase. "How was work?"

Bruce gives him a wan smile and shrug in return. "Work is as it always is, although Tim's covering the Gotham Knights projects, which is very helpful." There's a raised voice, which Bruce knows is Damian's from the living room. Bruce gives his butler ( _father, best friend, confidant, counselor_ ) a curious look. "Are the boys over?"

"Ah," Alfred says as he leads the way towards the living room. Bruce unbuttons the top two buttons of his color and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. He can smell something wonderful from the kitchen and knows Alfred has dinner cooking. "I meant to inform you before you arrived of our guests for this evening." Alfred looks over his shoulder at Bruce who is following behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"Guests?" Bruce asks as he and Alfred enter the living room.

Bruce stares. "What."

"Father, you're home early." Damian says as he looks up at his father from where he is sitting on the floor.

Alfred pats Bruce's shoulder and leaves, an innocent look on his face.

"Damian." Bruce says slowing, "why are there cats all over my living room?" _There must be close to forty of them,_ Bruce thinks to himself as the cats crawl over Damian's lap and nap on the couch in various places.

"Kyle and I rescued them from the storm," Damian says simply as he pets a tuxedo cat.

Bruce looks down at his leg which one of the cats is rubbing itself against. It looks up at him and meows. Bruce frowns. "Kyle?"

"Okay, kiddo, I found the- oh, Bruce! You're home."

Bruce turns around and sees Selina dressed in a pair of dark jeans and an extra-large hoodie, holding a tiny kitten in her hands.

"Selina?" Bruce says in way of greeting. Selina smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Handsome." Her eyes are twinkling. _She looks pretty_ , Bruce thinks.

Damian rolls his eyes. "Kyle helped me rescue these cats from the storm." He says again and pets a cat behind the ears, making it purr loudly.

"Yup," Selina nods, and sets the kitten down next to Damian. It crawls over to him and curls up beside his hip. "Poor guys had nowhere to go, and I couldn't fit them all at my place."

Bruce looks at all the cats in his living room. "What are we going to do with all of them?"

Damian gives his father a look that Bruce thinks he picked up from Dick. "Keep them, Father."

Selina laughs and ruffles Damian's hair. She ignores his frosty glare. "I like the way you think, kid."

"I am _not_ -"

"Damian," Bruce interrupts with a sigh, "We can't keep all these cats."

Damian and Selina turn to look at Bruce.

Damian blinks. "And why not?"

"Because," Bruce says and pets the cat that has been insistently meowing at him. "Who's going to take care of them? And they can't all very well stay in our living room."

Damian frowns. "Pennyworth and I will take care of them, and I think our house has enough bedrooms for all them."

Bruce isn't sure if Damian thinks that each of the cats would have their own bedrooms but decides to let that go. "Well, what about Titus?"

Selina bumps Bruce with her hip and grins. "That's already been resolved, I think." She motions a bit with her chin and Bruce sees Titus sitting on one of the sofas with at least four of the cats.

Titus lifts his head at the sound of his name and Bruce gives him a betrayed look.

Damian raises an eyebrow at his father. "Besides, you keep bats in the Batcave."

Selina nods approvingly at Damian. "Point." She says.

Bruce looks at her with exasperation and fondness. "Whose side are you on? And that's totally different, Damian."

"How?" Damian retorts.

"It was originally their cave and they take care of themselves."

"Considering the fact that Pennyworth feeds and cleans up after them, I must disagree."

Bruce looks between Selina and Damian and the cats.

"I'm not winning this, am I?" He can't help but smile a bit at their matching expressions of determination.

Selina lets out a laugh and Damian nods. "You _are_ the World's Greatest Detective. I'm glad you realized that, Father."

 **(\M/)**

 **\/**

 **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Dick Grayson

Sent at: 09:32am

 _B, whats this i hear about Dami keeping a bunch of cats? O.o_

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Bruce Wayne

Sent at: 09:41am

 _He insisted, rather strongly. And I think the animals are good for him._

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Jason Todd

Sent at 09:43am

 _Lol than I wanna kangaroo_

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Dick Grayson

Sent at 09:34am

 _Just why jaybird. Why._

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Jason Todd

Set at 09:35am

 _:)_

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Tim Drake

Sent at 09:35am

 _Could you guys not sent group txt when Im in the middle of meeting plz? -_-"_

 _But while were on the subject I want lexcorps newest pc motherboard_

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Bruce Wayne

Sent at 09:36am

 _Boys._

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Dick Grayson

Sent 09:36am

 _Anyways u free 2morrow B?_

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Bruce Wayne

Sent at 09:38am

 _Yes, why?_

RE: **GROUP MESSAGE [** _FROM_ **]:** Dick Grayson

Sent 09:40am

 _meet me gotham city zoo the elephant exhibit. Bring ur wallet. 3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drop a comment if you can :D_


End file.
